


The Devil You Know

by Red_Crow



Series: NijiAka Multiverse [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Again, Character Death, College AU, Deals with devils, Demon!Akashi, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, Nijimura-centric, No Beta, Tags Contain Spoilers, We Die Like Men, akamomo friendship, alcohol use, bad at trigger warnings, but done responsibly, curious nijimura, demonhunter!Kuroko, eating humans, kuromomo - Freeform, nijiaka - Freeform, serialkiller!Momoi, these tags are littered with spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/pseuds/Red_Crow
Summary: Nijimura has been living with Akashi at college for years now, but he still doesn't know what the red-head gets up to in his free time. One night he decides to follow him, which then starts him down the road to a part of reality he never thought he would see, that he never wanted to see. Is he going to run away from it all or jump right in?**Tags contain Major Spoilers (until Chapter 5)**Update Schedule: [On hiatus until May 2021]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Series: NijiAka Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176851
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. Friday Night Scare

Nijimura slowly walked down the dark street. It was littered with garbage and half used bottles of beer that hit his feet. It was Friday night and all around him the college town was living it up. The sound of loud music, screaming, and barfing could be heard at all times.

Nijimura just clicked his tongue a bit, swallowed down the bile from the rancid smells and kept walking past.

Nijimura was a junior in college and by now he was sick of the clubs and parting. He asked his roommate of three years to come out with him tonight. But Akashi has said no. Said he had something else to do.

_As usual._

Every night that red headed squirt went out without Nijimura, it didn’t bother him at first, maybe the study maniac actually liked to let loose once in a while. But after three years he would not say a word about where he went or what he was doing. He would always brush it off and change the conversation.

But lately he teased him with a “are you jealous that I’m not hanging out with you?”

And damn. He was.

He had thought that he and Akashi were friends, or at least they got along well. But the red-head wouldn’t open up no matter how Nijimura asked. The mystery of it all left him thinking about it till the point where his brain felt itchy.

Akashi never seemed to have other friends from classes or anything, he went straight to class, and then back to apartment to study, until the sun went down, then he was gone. On the weekend he disappeared from Friday evening until Sunday night when he would crash. He took nothing and returned with nothing. But he always seemed to wear a new set of cloths upon return.

After years of this, Nijimura had enough. Tonight he was going to follow Akashi and finally find out what was happening and learn more about him…. At least that was the plan.

Nijimura has lost track of the red-head almost immediately and was now wandering around the streets aimlessly.

_Maybe he has a girl friend? But his phone almost never gets texts or calls outside of his dad’s secretary. Wait, the secretary?_

Nijimura’s thoughts kept swimming around, and he stopped paying attention to where he was going. Eventually he noticed that he was on an empty street and that all the sound of the weekend parties had died away.

He heard the sound of some trashing and bottles moving around the corner and he suddenly got nervous. The sound of feet shuffling around become louder.

_They’re getting closer!_

Nijimura instinctually took a step back and he foot landed right ontop of an abandoned chip bag making a audible crunch. He froze. The shuffling had stopped.

Then all of the sudden the shuffling had turned to running. A ragged scream followed. It was only seconds before the figure of a hobo came into view. She was covered in dirt and puke and smelled like she had bathed in vodka.

She was holding a broken bottle and waving it around frantically.

Nijimura turned and ran when she started screaming something so slurred, he couldn’t understand it, he just knew he had to get out of there.

The woman started chasing him still screaming and waving the bottle around. Her eyes wide, unfocused and constantly shifting.

Then, the screaming stopped. Nijimura heard a thud behind him. He thought maybe she fell and had the urge to look back and see if she was ok. He hesitated in his steps and slowed. He felt eyes on him all of the sudden. He turned his head around a little, but he was far away enough that he couldn’t really see down the dark alleyway.

He took a step back towards the woman before calling out, “Hello? Are you OK?”

He waited a second but there was no response. Then there was an audible snapping sound. Nijimura had no idea what it was but it suddenly sent a shiver down his spine and adrenaline pumped into his veins. Quicker than he could process he was turned back around and running away from the alley.

By the time he thoughts had cleared he was back on campus near his and Akashi’s apartment.

Nijimura rushed in, locked the door and all of the windows before curling up on the couch.

_What had happened? What was that sound? Why am I so scared?_

Nijimura once again became lost in his thoughts until all of the sudden there was a face just to the side of his own, he saw Akashi standing beside him the moment he felt his presence. He jumped out of fright.

_How did he get so close without me noticing?_

“A-akashi?!”

“Yes. Are you ok Nijimura?” There was something in his tone of voice and stance, it was as if he was tense but trying to hide it. His hand over his mouth covering the lower half of his face. His eyes unusually cold and calculating were staring at me in a way that made me squirm. I diverted my gaze and stood up to.

“Y-yeah. Its just… I went out tonight, a-and I almost got attacked? …I think.”

Akashi seemed to turn into cat, his whole body screamed tense and ready to pounce. He was acting so strange.

“Oh? By who? …or what?” the second half was said at almost a whisper.

“Some lady, I think she might have been a drunk hobo.”

Akashi’s head whipped around, his eyes seemed more intense but the rest of him seemed relaxed.

“How’d you get away?”

“Um, I think she tripped… then, I ran. I couldn’t tell you though for sure…”

Akashi got right up into my face with a skeptical yet challenging expression. I didn’t flinch or look away, _did he not believe me? It’s true though!_

Eventually he smiled seeming satisfied with my response lowering his hand enough that Nijimura could see the corners of his lips, They were so red, they seemed smeared. Lipstick maybe? But before he could ask about it Akashi turned around towards the bathroom.

“Well, I’m glad to see you unharmed.”

When he closed the door behind him I finally sat down again.

_What was that about? That was so strange. I wonder way his lips where red. Where did he go? Wait. It was Friday night. All of these years knowing Akashi he was never home on Friday night._

_Why was he here?_


	2. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura is a bad snoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I will try to update every two weeks, but I am doing another fic right now (The Mind Breaker's tale, it is also Nijiaka, so go and check it out if you want!), so there is a possibility of this going to monthly. Because of the way I started writing this fic its meant to be short update, but everyone wanted longer ones. Therefore, it will be average length of 2500+ words, but I will aim for around 3000. it may get longer as the fic pans out of its mysterious phase.

Nijimura stood up immediately.

Akashi was still in the bathroom, and the sound of the shower running had started. But he was _here_. On a _Friday._

He walked around the apartment, suddenly nervous.

_Maybe he finally wants to hang out with me after all my complaining. No, but he was obviously doing something else, it seemed as if he was in the middle of something before talking to me._

He paced around the room before coming to the front door where he noticed it was still locked, with his key in the lock.

_How did he get in? I locked everything when I came home…. Was he home before me?! Then, he had to be in his room. Whatever he was doing, is in his room._

Nijimura turned right around and marched to his roommates’ room.

At first nothing seemed off. But then the longer he stood there, he started to smell a slight metallic smell. He turned on the lights and looked around. Well, there were no girls in here, so it wasn’t lipstick on his mouth then.

_Unless he…._

No that was impossible Nijimura decided, it was so unlike the Akashi he knew, and he hadn’t seen Akashi with any make-up ever, and they did all of their shopping together. Nijimura was just about the search the rest of the room when Akashi walked in the room in nothing but a towel.

He gave Nijimura a strange look and Nijimura noticed that he was opening up Akashi’s underwear drawer as apart of his search.

“I, uh, I’ll just be going. I just smelt something…off. Yup.” Then Nijimura made a mad dash out of the room into his own. But turned to see Akashi closing the door, and that when he noticed that there was more of that red stuff on the interior doorknob.

Saturday morning Akashi was still there. He followed Nijimura almost everywhere. He seemed mostly back to normal, but he was always watching what Nijimura was doing. It was kind of scary at first, but soon Nijimura got used to it and kinda enjoyed the attention. The evening and they ate dinner together, well Nijimura ate, Akashi nibbled with a slightly disgusted face as he spaced out looking at the plate. By the time they had finished eating dinner together, Nijimura was feeling confident.

“Hey, since your home this weekend, wanna go out on the town?”

Akashi’s eyes snapped up from his plate, his eyes narrowed marginally.

“Why?”

“Well we have never been out, at it seems to be a good opportunity….” He trailed off not really finishing his thought.

Akashi sat back in his chair, deep in thought.

“No, I think I need to go _shopping_ tonight.”

_So Akashi did go shopping by himself? Then maybe it was lipstick! I need to ask Kise…._

“We always go shopping together on Wednesday though, why tonight?”

“There is something I forgot that I need before Wednesday.”

“Then we can go together.”

“No.” they he quickly got up before Nijimura could ask for an explanation. He cleaned his dishes and dashed into his room before leaving the house almost immediately before Nijimura could question it.

Nijimura let out a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding in.

_This whole weekend is turning out to be strange._

He then turned to his phone an opened at contact of a friend he hadn’t talked to in what felt like months. It was Kise. He was the same age as Akashi (even though the red brat had skipped several grades) They used to party together all of the time back when Kise was in high school and Nijimura was just starting college. Kise was now in his first year of college and had decided to stay in his hometown to keep his connections, which were everywhere.

He texted Kise a simple message to hang out, he doubted the man had ever stopped partying. Almost instantaneously a texted decorated in emojis came back confirming that he was free to let Nijimura join him and sent an address.

Nijimura got ready to leave, but as he went past Akashi’s room, he couldn’t help the pause in his steps. He wanted to check it again. But he also didn’t want to invade Akashi’s personal space, he had never done it before because he knew that it was important to the other. He stood there frozen for a moment before finally deciding to satisfy his curiosity a bit, but right when he put his hand on the door knob his phone started ringing.

Nijimura hastily picked up the ringing phone. It was Kise, as soon as he answered the phone, he heard loud music and shouting coming from the other end of the line.

“Hurry…get over here…. waiting for you so we can go……yeaah!” The music drowning out half of what he said, then there was a lot of cheering in the background and the line dropped.

He immediately turned around and walked out of the building, not wanting to keep his friend waiting while he rummaged through his roommate’s stuff.

When Nijimura finally made it to the address that Kise gave him he noticed it was a house party, that had left the house and started taking over the street and surrounding sidewalks. He took a deep breathe, not sure if he was ready to go inside to the disaster that awaited him, but that is where Kise would be, in the thick of it. He braced himself before barging on it.

It was hot, loud and crowded. Not what Nijimura had wanted for this evening. He made his way through the house, but it took him two whole minutes to made it only several feet, bodies where every and so was alcohol making it difficult to get good footing on the tile floor as his feet stuck stickily to it making it even harder to move.

Nijimura was about ready to just give up and turned around to find a way out of the house; he would just call Kise and met him outside. But when he turned around, he couldn’t see the door. Great.

He was lost, and the panic of it only made him more uncomfortable. He started to push people out of the way, trying to get somewhere where he could _breathe._

Eventually he made it close to the stairs which were not nearly as crowned at the rest of the bottom floor. Once safely on the steps he took a moment to catch his breath and look around to see if he could find either Kise or the door.

Then he suddenly had this itching feeling to look behind him. He whipped his head around to see the back of a red head who looked a lot like Akashi’s haircolor, but the lights were so many different colors reflecting against the strands Nijimura had no idea. He lead a very drunk brunette into one of the upstairs room. He fingernails were a bright florescent yellow and caught Nijimura’s eyes like the warning signs on the road. He was about to call up to the couple to stop whatever this guy had planned, the woman was obviously out of it and at a party of this size it couldn’t be anything good, but before the words could come out he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey! Nijimuracchi! You made it!” Kise brightly shouted, his smile ramming through his bright red cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, hey those two..”

“Don’t worry about it! She told me earlier that she wanted that room empty for her… escapades. They are probably just getting high right now!”

“What?”

“That guy came in, completely out of place, all twitchy like. Seemed like an addicted that missed a hit! That ex of mine thought he was cute, was a real sophisticated for sure. She then drained a bottle of vodka and offered him some of her stash if she could, you know” Kise nudged him and winked while giggling, I just stared at him bewildered _what kind of a deal was this?_ , “Have sex idiot.”

Kise shook his head before rapping his arm around Nijimura’s shoulders. “Why you looking so sad! You’re the one who asked to come on out and party with me!”

“Yeah, actually I wanted to ask you something?”

“Oh?”

“I know your in with the drag-“

“Shuuuushhh. Man, learn to keep it down. Lets go upstairs.” Kise grabbed his arm before actually dragging Nijimura up the stairs, easily making his way through everyone crowding the second floor as if this was his natural habitat. We ended up in the room right next to the one the couple had gone into earlier.

“So what did you want? You can’t just bring up my embarrassing hobby like in front of everyone.” The music was so loud and everyone was so absorbed in themselves I honestly doubted anyone would have cared.

“Well you are a drag queen and it seems like you know everyone in that circle in town.” Nijimura had only learned about it after taking a drunk Kise to a drag show where he recognized everyone and them him.

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, is there, this red-head named Akashi that does drag?”

Kise suddenly got excited. His eyes got this strange sparkle to them, “Oh my Nijimuracchi. Did one catch your eye. I didn’t know you were into drag queens!”

“No, that’s not it. It s my roommate. He’s been strange, and well, that’s all I can think up.”

“oh.” His eyes lost their mischievous glint, “Oh well.”

He then downed his solo cup in one go.

“So?”

“So? Oh! That’s right you asked me a question, yeah. Um, my heads a little foggy, what was it again?”

“You know a drag queen whose real name is Akashi?”

“No. there is no one with that name, but our real names aren’t really a thing we tell eachother.”

“Fine a red head, about your age, but he’s a junior. God red eyes, kinda uppity. A real rich kid.”

“Huh, that sounds like the guy my ex fancies right now. The one next door.” And like it was on que there was some banging sound coming from next door. It sounded like furniture was getting knocked over, then there was the sound of a female squeal.

“Umm, should…?” Nijimura tried to start to ask if they should help the woman next door.

“Hum, no. She likes it that way beeeelieve me. I couldn’t keep up with her demands like that ahaha.” He started to giggle into his cup. Eventually he seemed to calm down, “No, there isn’t a drag queen like that. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Nijimura deflated slightly at the answer he was about to excuse himself and say goodbye to Kise and apologize for not being able to party with him, but he noticed that Kise had fallen asleep in his chair sitting up. A skill he had apparently mastered in High School, but Nijimura hung out with the blonde to know what he was doing.

Nijimura just sighed and stood up ready to leave. He might check next door to make sure everything was good in there too…

So Nijimura exited the room locking the door behind him using the interior lock after lying Kise on the bed on his side and went next door knocking on it. The music was so loud and everyone was shouting so he wasn’t surprised that he got no answer. After a second time while asking if everything was alright and no reply, he just barged in.

To his surprise though the room was empty. There was no sign of either the red head or the brunette, but it wasn’t that long since they had made a huge racket.

_Maybe someone else intervened._

Nijimura didn’t think too much of it. There was nothing more to be done about it. He decided to leave the house, but it was still so crowded, just thinking about it made him tired.

But then someone came into the building screaming “the cops are coming, the old man called ‘em again!”

There was an immediate panic as half of the people tried to leave, either underaged students or high schoolers. The rest didn’t care too much but groaned as the party was practically over. Nijimura ended up being pushed back into the room as they rushed from upstairs to downstairs. There were several which started looking out the windows on the second floor and came into the room I was supposed to be leaving. They noticed that a tree was practically up against the building and the window was down. They started to rush over. Nijimura finally was able to regain his balance and move out of the room but not before hearing a curious comment.

“Eew, whats this red stuff?”

“Who care? Just get out, I can’t lose my scholarships over this crap!”

Nijimura made his escape the building right before the cops showed up, and got far away enough that he wasn’t stopped on his way home.

He made it into the apartment and noticed that Akashi was still gone maybe he wasn’t going to come home tonight?

And he didn’t.

It wasn’t until Sunday afternoon that Akashi came back, he looked tired but not as bad as usual. He actually made himself something resembling a dinner before he crashed for the night.

During this time Nijimura had gone to studying and forgot for a short time to worry about his roommate. Now with him back into the house though, his thoughts shifted over to him.

_So, he wasn’t into drag. What was that red stuff if not lipstick?_

I then remembered something that Kise had told me. He thought Akashi was the one who had come into the party and exchanged drugs for sex. That he was acting like a addict in need of a hit.

_Maybe that’s why he was acting so strange? Is he on drugs? Is that where he goes, to get high? I could understand why he wouldn’t want anyone to know that, including me. but… he never seemed like he was on drugs. He was always composed._

Again Nijimura was lost in thought. It wasn’t until his bedtime alarm went off that he snapped out of it and went to bed putting away his thoughts.

Over the week Nijimura shifted from focusing on his studying while at school to trying to figure out his roommate when he was home. Where could he find evidence for whatever Akashi was doing in secret? The only thing he had a led on was some red stuff that was on the door handle and his face that previous Friday. So, whatever it was it was in his room as well.

But Akashi had been hanging around the apartment more often. He didn’t leave for the evenings, but rather held himself up in his room.

The few times he was gone the whole night Nijimura also had night classes or study sessions and was too tired to even think about storming him roommate’s room.

Nijimura eventually had enough and decided that he would just bust on in there while Akashi was there. Maybe he would be able to catch him doing something? Whatever, he was out of ideas and patience. So, that Friday in between Akashi’s classes he charged into the room.

Akashi jumped at the sudden noise and appearance of his roommate.

He was sucking on some sort of beige colored stick, and as soon as I opened the door, he spit it out with such velocity I became startled.

“N-nijimura? What are you doing in here?” he quickly tried to cover up his fright and nervousness under a calm facade but Nijimura knew that he caught Akashi doing something he didn’t want Nijimura to see.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“is that so?” his eyes seemed to twitch towards the trashcan slightly but before they did he seemed to catch himself. “You have never come into my room unannounced before.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. Guess I forgot.”

Akashi gave a slight frown to that. He could tell Nijimura was lying, how could he forget after 3 years of always knocking?

I had no reason to come further in the room to see in the trash can and any chance at a normal conversation had died.

Nijimura could feel Akashi’s stare on him and decided that it might be best if he just left before he made anything worse. He couldn’t really explain what he was doing anyways. So he apologized and quickly closed the door going to his own room for the night.

That week it was Nijimura’s turn to take out the trash. Akashi had originally said that he would do it, that it was fine this week, but with the way Akashi was so persistent about it, Nijimura just had to do it. Unfortunately, Akashi had gone and tied off his trash before Nijimura could go and get a look inside of it, and he watched him take out the trash so Nijimura really didn’t have an opportunity to look in the bag.

However, when he was getting ready to dump the bag into the apartment’s dumpster, he noticed something strange. He could see through the white of Akashi’s trash bag and saw something that was a florescent yellow.

_Just like that girl from the party’s nails._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work for Kudos and Comments!


	3. A Big Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura and Kise do some planing. Nothing works out. Per usual at this point, but~ Nijimura finds out something pretty "neat" at the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about updates at the end of this chapter!

Nijimura checked around the corner to see if Akashi was still watching him from the window.

He was.

So he carefully put the bag off to the side of the dumpster. Akashi should leave in an hour anyways, he will just come back and check it then.

When he got back into the apartment Akashi was reading a book on their couch, for some reason the air felt tense. Nijimura took off his shoes are was ready to dart to room to avoid the thick atmosphere.

But before he could Akashi spoke up, “What took you so long to take out the trash?”

Nijimura froze a bit, he didn’t know how to answer that, Akashi had watched him disappear behind the dumpster, and he was back there way longer then it took to throw a couple of bags over.

“One of the bags had ripped and spilled.” He lied.

Akashi glared at him. He didn’t buy one word of it. Instead of questioning it though he just turned back to his book and hummed.

_Am I supposed to be relieved or scared? Why do I feel like I escaped the frying pan only to end up in the fire?_

That night after Akashi had left Nijimura made his way outside back to the dumpster. But the bags he had placed aside were no longer there.

He searched around the dumpster but didn’t find them. Eventually he looked in the dumpster, but it was too dark to distinguish the bags from each other, and the truck came first thing in the morning. There was no hope in finding it now.

Nijimura returned to his room, dejected. He moved to sit in front of his desk, moving some papers around mindlessly

_What could it be that Akashi hid in trash? It had it in his mouth earlier…could it be drugs?_

After a second Nijimura shot up, beginning to pace around the room.

_Wait. It had nail polish on it. The same nail polish that that girl at the party was wearing….and she had gone into that room with…. with a red head! Could it really be? Could it have been Akashi?_

His heart gave a slight pang of the idea of Akashi with this random girl, but Nijimura quickly ignored the feeling; too focused on the mystery of his roommate to evaluate it. Nijimura sat down onto his bed, bringing his hand up to rest his chin on as he slumped over.

_There was also those kids who said something about some red stuff. That was in that room too. Could it have been the same red stuff that Akashi had earlier? Was it not lipstick, but instead drugs?!_

He got up and started texting on his phone again. He knew Kise knew practically everyone and everything about the happenings in the city. He could help him figure it out.

So, he texted the blonde in hopes of coming up with a plan.

They decided that Nijimura would somehow get Akashi and Kise in their apartment at the same time, then he would leave them alone together and Kise would offer the other some drugs and they would see from there. It might be tricky as their schedules always seemed to conflict, but Nijimura knew he could figure it out somehow.

Nijimura was looking at Kise’s sent schedule with the version that Akashi had posed up on their fridge looking to see if he could find a time the three could have lunch or anything.

“Nijimura? What are you doing? Your staring at my schedule so intensely.” Nijimura nearly jumped through the ceiling as Akashi laughed. He just seemed to have appeared next to him all of the sudden.

“Akashi, don’t scare me like that!”

“No promises.” The other said, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth, “So, what are you up to?”

“Well. Um. You seemed to be around me a lot more, and I was gonna see if there was a time where we could properly hang out during the week, but…”

Akashi looked over at his schedule before turning and putting on the kettle for tea, “Yes, I am busy throughout the weekday, my evenings lately have all been homework.”

_So that’s why he’s been here more often? He had more schoolwork?_

Seeing that the weekdays were not going to work, Nijimura felt a little disappointed, but was not raised to be a quitter!

“So, Akashi, this weekend, uh, do you want to hang out?” Maybe since he has been so sticky lately he would agree.

Akashi turned around to give his a slight glare, emotion unreadable. Then he gave a light sigh before answering, “Sure. I have a friend that just transferred in this semester who wanted to come over. If you fine with that, I guess you could spend your time with us.”

_A friend?? Who?_

Nijimura had never known Akashi to have friends, but he did say that they just transferred over. He sometimes forget that Akashi had a separate life outside of their school one, he had a hometown he went back to, people he went back _home_ to.

This only piped Nijimura’s curiosity about the red head even more. Akashi never mentioned much about his hometown of life, besides the fact that he father sucked. Nijimura only knew that Akashi was well off because he was completely unable to cook when they first met, and everything he had was of high quality.

“Oh? A friend? Its halfway through the semester, why are they only coming over now?”

“Hum, she has been very busy getting moved in while also doing classes. It is only now that she has been able to have the free time to see me.”

“I see, well then, you won’t mind if I invite a friend over too then?” This could be the perfect time to get Kise to come over and test out his theory.

Akashi gave a small nod before he went back to making his tea.

Nijimura quickly went to text Kise, excited in his plan working. They found out that Saturday night would work best for all of them, but Momoi would first come by Friday to introduce herself. Apparently, she wanted to meet Nijimura as soon as possible.

Rather quickly Friday night came around, and instead of going out Akashi was sitting on their couch with a book in his hand and notes laying out on the table studying. Nijimura had just finished eating his own food as was about to join his roommate in some studying when the doorbell rang.

Since Nijimura was already standing up, he went to grab the door.

Standing on the other side was a bubbly pinked hair girl that Nijimura had never seen before. She was wearing a low-cut short sleeve white blouse and a black pleated miniskirt along with thick high heeled boots.

“Hey! I’m Satsuki Momoi!” she engertically introduced herself.

Nijimura stood slightly frozen. Who was this beautiful woman? What was she doing here? No way this was Akashi’s friend, right? Would he be friends with someone this…bubbly?

Momoi gave him a slight frown from the lack of response. Then her eyes lit up looking at something behind him.

“Ah, Akashi! It’s been so long!” and she pushed past Nijimura to go pounce on Akashi, giving him a big hug.

Nijimura turned in surprise.

 _What the hell was going on? Akashi just let someone touch him? Let someone_ hug _him?!_

Nijimura just closed the door in confusion.

“Ah Akashi! I’m afraid that I don’t have much time today, but I brought you over dinner. I assume you haven’t eaten yet?”

That part did bring Nijimura back to himself. It was true that Akashi hadn’t eaten yet. He had said that he wasn’t hungry and that he would eat later.

_Could he have waited, knowing that this woman would bring him food?_

The woman handed Akashi a large plastic bad, it seemed to be full of more plastic bags as Nijimura couldn’t see anything inside.

“Ah, thank you Momoi what would I do without you.” He gave a small smile. The other beamed back at him before suddenly turning around and focusing on Nijimura.

“And you must be Nijimura! Akashi’s roommate.” She declared while holding out her hand to the other.

Nijimura grabbed it to shake it; Momoi’s grip was a lot tougher that Nijimura would have though such a small girl could manage.

“Yeah, I’m Nijimura Shuzo.”

“Ah, Akashi has told me so much about you. Thanks for taking care of him I know he’s too spoiled to even know where a kitchen is!” She smiled at him brightly and Nijimura felt a little less tense and relaxed a bit, it seemed like she did know Akashi afterall.

“You got that right! His cooking is horrible. So, how do you know Akashi, he only mentioned that a friend was coming over.”

Momoi seemed to pout at that, “Akashi! You really never mentioned a word of me to your roommate of three years? We’ve known each other for over a decade, and this is what I get?”

_Over a decade? That made them childhood friends. Wow, this was the first person he had met that knew Akashi for more than a few years._

“Well, Akashi and I were about the same group of friends back when were children, and we have been besties ever since!” she beamed.

_Besties? Akashi…has a…bestie?_

Nijimura could feel his composure slip a little bit, a giggle almost escaping at the image of Akashi gossiping and being _besties_ with this obvious girly girl.

Akashi gave a little frown and moved in, “Ah, I’m sorry about that Momoi, but don’t you have a study group your meant to be going to?”

“Oh, your right! Well then I’m off. See you both tomorrow!” and the flurry of pink left in a flash.

Nijimura couldn’t hold it in and started laughing Akashi just stared at him slightly confused.

”Besties? You had a bestie? Ahahahahah” Nijimura had to sit down.

Akashi had a slight smile tugging at his lips, “Yeah, she’s my….bestie.”

Nijimura stopped laughing to look at the other who just turned around and made his way to his room with the plastic bag.

“Well, I’m going to eat dinner in my room tonight.” And he closed the door.

Nijimura was still sitting there dumbstruck at the soft expression Akashi had on his face.

_Was besties all they were?_

Nijimura felt a little sour at the though but shook it out of his head and went to go study so he had less work to do the next day.

Saturday arrived, and the day was spent between studying and getting the house cleaned up for guests.

It what seemed like no time the appointed time arrived, just past 6 after everyone had eaten dinner. Everyone but Akashi, who claimed that he would worry about food later.

The first to arrive was the excited pinked hair Momoi, who hugged Akashi on sight before greeting Nijimura.

Momoi brought over another bad of food for Akashi as well as some random card games to play. She seemed excited for this study break. They put the plastic bags into the fridge so Akashi could eat it afterwards and moved into the living room to make small talk.

Not long afterwards Kise showed up. At first the two strangers seemed a little nervous about the other. They were more careful about what they said to the other and it was strange to see such bubbly people being skeptical.

However, that quickly passed during a game of Cards Against Humanity, where their humors surprising matched and they almost always picked the other. After that the two continuously talked to the other, leaving almost no room for the other to speak. The two roommates mostly just listening to their friends talk as they played.

“Haha, Momoi your hilarious! Tell me, why haven’t I seen around at any parties or anything? You seem the type to enjoy them!” Kise asked when the game was finally over, Momoi winning.

“Oh, it’s because I just transferred here this semester and haven’t had any time to go out for fun!” she replied as she packed up the cards.

“Huh? I thought you and I were in the same grade -a freshman.”

“no, I’m a sophomore, I should be a freshman but my family put me in school early so I am year ahead.”

Akashi then excused himself to go get some snacks for the group as they moved into a bit more of a relaxed atmosphere.

“So, you and Akashi huh?

“What do you mean?” Momoi seemed a little supprised at the question and what it may imply.

“Oh, Momoi, your blushing! Are you two together?” Kise badgered.

“No, no, no!” she frantically shook her head surprising the two she noticed their faces and was quick to add, “It’s not like that, we are friends, hes a great guy, but…well I like this other guy.” She shyly admitted, now fully blushing.

Akashi came back with the snacks, a lifted eyebrow at Momoi’s blushing.

They chatted a bit more, gossiping about the campus frat houses and different professors they played one more card game before they ate some dessert that Nijimura had prepared.

Momoi left soon afterwards to go do some studying. Apparently, she was taking a lot of extra course this semester to make up for the credits she lost by transferring schools.

Soon afterwards Nijimura got up with the excuse that we wanted to clean up their dishes and put the snacks away, as Kise would need to leave soon for work anyway. As he got up, he gave Kise a discrete wink, now was the perfect time for their plan!

He left the room to let Kise do his thing. He didn’t want Akashi to be a drug addict, but he was hopping that maybe he had finally struck gold and figured out what his roommate was hiding. If it was drugs, Nijimura would try to help him break it, since he hid it so carefully, whatever it was must be embarrassing right?

Nijimura was determined to be a good friend during all of this. He would help Akashi no matter what the problem was.

After he finished cleaning up about ten minutes had passed and Nijimura made his way back into the living room.

Akashi excused himself to go eat what Momoi had brough for him, leaving Kise and Nijimura alone. Nijimura helped get Kise ready to leave and then walked him out of the complex before asking him what he got.

“He didn’t want a thing! In fact he kind of seemed offended that I asked him. I don’t think its drugs.”

Nijimura felt the, by now, familiar sting of failure and disappointment. Nothing again!

“Ah, maybe you could check with your ex? I’m pretty sure I saw them together at that party…”

“Hum? Oh, I guess. I haven’t seen here in over a week, but I’m sure I’ll get the chance to see her again soon. I’ll ask her then.” He replied while staring down at his phone. “well, gotta go! I’ll let you know if I find anything else out!”’

A few days later he saw Kise walking from class, his usually relaxed face was scrunched up in thought. Nijimura managed to get right next to him without him noticing.

“Hey! Kise, how are things going?” Kise jumped a bit. Nijimura almost laughed at his surprised expression.

_Is this how Akashi feels every time he freaks me out?_

“Nijimura! Warn a guy! You scared me half to death!”

“Haha, sorry. What are thinking so hard about?”

“Oh, you know how you asked me to look into your roommate? I thought it was going to be easy, buy no one seems to know him! Anyone who might has seen him couldn’t confirm that it was Akashi. A few think they might have seen him once, but no one ever talked to him.”

“Ah.” Nijimura felt tired just listening about it. What was it going to take! The two caught up on some other topics, most of it just Kise’s gossip circles, before parting their ways to classes.

A few days later Nijimura was studying, finally able to focus on his schoolwork when he phone went off, a perculier pop song playing. Dammit, Kise must have changed his personal ringtone again when he wasn’t pay attention.

He opened up Kise’s text. It read: _Nijimura, I found something out about your roommate, but I need to tell you in person. Met me at 7?_

Nijimura finally feeling a bit of hope sprang up immediately and replied enthusiastically. It was currently 6, and they would meet at a popular bar that Kise would work at on the weekends. The bar was about a 20-minute walk, so Nijimura shot off of the couch putting his phone onto the plush cushions and started to get ready.

As he was running around the apartment getting his various stuff in order, from his wallet to his jacket that were spread all around the small space, Akashi walked in.

“You seem to be in a hurry.”

“Yeah, meeting a friend.” He replied suddenly feeling tense.

He could tell Akashi picked up on his mood changed as he raised an eyebrow, “Oh? That’s all, not a lover? The way your acting makes it seem like your having an affair.” He gave a soft smile that didn’t match his eyes.

Nijimura felt a shiver go down his back and quickly made an excuse of needing to put on some more deodorant before leaving to his room. He finished getting ready in his room, hoping that he could get out of the house before Akashi could suspect anything.

When he finally emerged right as he had to leave, Nijimura started to shout that he was in a rush to keep Akashi’s questions off, but the red head was nowhere to be seen. Nijimura gave the apartment a quick look around, but when he realized he was trying to avoid the other he shook his head and raced out of the door.

He felt excited. Finally, a led in what Akashi was doing. It seemed as though all information about his was hidden.

Nijimura practically ran to the bar, arriving several minutes early. He sat down, his feet bouncing with energy.

He waited at the bar, letting his eyes wonder around. The room was completely covered in sleek wooden panels, the lighting dim, hiding any imperfections in the old boards. The bar was small, but no overly so, there was enough room to have a conversation without anyone else overhearing, but it was narrow giving it a tunnel kind of feel. All of the booths where tightly packed against the wall as a stage ran through the center of the building. There was soft music playing from speakers throughout the bar. It was a lot different tonight then it was when the drag shows started.

Eventually the bartender came over and asked him for his order. Nijimura was going to tell him that he didn’t want anything, but then gave it a second thought. He was so on edge it might be good for him to take his edge off while he waited.

He was walking and not driving anyways….

He made his order and still couldn’t relax. After about 10 minutes of waiting he went ahead and got a second drink.

By the time he finished it over half an hour had passed and still there was no Kise. The drink in his system making his control slip and he began to get angry.

It wasn’t long until he started to shout at the bartender asking where Kise was. To the bartenders credit, he had put up with Nijimura’s whining a whole 20 minutes before throwing him into the back and told him that the blond was probably backstage talking to the others, Kise was known for losing track of time because of socializing, or was outside by the back door.

Kise was a wealth of information, and it was a well know fact that you could buy information from him at certain dates and times from behind the bar.

Nijimura didn’t even think about that. Maybe today was one of those days and Kise had been waiting outside. He never specified if they were going to be the bar or out. He quickly went to go check the back, but didn’t find the blonde.

Nijimura ran down the alley beside the building, his stomach sinking.

_What happened Kise? Where are you?!_

When he reached the end of alley standing in the dark was the blonde he was looking for, making his heart leap up in joy “Ah, Kise there you are!”

He raced towards the other in excitement. But his steps slowed only after a few steps. His nose forcing him to stop, almost tripping himself up.

The air was full of a metallic scent.

He called out to the other again but Kise gave no response, his head bent low looking at the ground. Nijimura hastily took out his phone, shining the light on the other.

Nijimura’s body gave a jerk backwards. Kise was standing there in a puddle of blood. Nijimura raised the phone up, following the trail of blood until he reached his stomach. There he found himself staring at a large bloody wound. It looked like some a tried punching a hole through him but only made it about halfway through.

Nijimura’s hand started to shake and he continued to look up the body of his friend. Kise’s head was still down, but otherwise the top half of him was fine. He was fine.

Nijjimura forced himself to take a step closer, “Kise? Are you ok?”

That’s when Nijimura noticed that there was a set of hands holding Kise up. Someone else was there.

“who’s there?” Nijimura immediately questioned, shotting his camera back up to Kise’s head.

After a few seconded the top of bright red hair appeared behind the other.

_No._

Slowly the face came into view, revealing the bored face of his roommate.

“Hello Nijimura.” He called out, “funny seeing you here.”

“A-Akashi? What are you doing here?”

“Hum, this one had something about me that he shouldn’t have. I came to make sure he was careful to keep it to himself.”

“What?”

Akashi let out a sigh, “I didn’t want you to see this, but oh well.”

Then his hand slowly pushed through the stomach from behind. Ripping through the organs with a load squelching sound. Long nails covered it bits of flesh and inards emerging from the wound.

Nijimura’s vision immediately started to swim. His legs could no longer support him and he landed hard on his knees.

“H-he’s st-still alive, y-yeah?” Nijimura could feel his body shake, but he couldn’t get of the feeling of hope. This wasn’t real right? It was just some sort of bad prank. Yeah a prank!

Akashi gave his a small smile, eyes impossibly soft. He gave a soft chuckle turning Kise’s face towards his own, holding it impossible gently between his hands. One on his cheek, the other on the side of Kise’s neck.

A part of Nijimura’s brain question on how he was able to hold up a whole body just by the head, but it was forgotten in the next moment.

Akashi’s face suddenly hardened, his eyes shifting over in an intense stare, and then his hand on the neck clenched. A loud crack sounded, shaking Nijimura’s very being. Blood spurted everywhere and the veins in his neck burst open. Second later a dull thud could be heard. It was the sound of Kise’s body hitting the dirty concreate. He head still held in Akashi’s hands.

“No.” He replied

Nijimura felt like he should scream, but no sound came out, but rather he roughly leaned forward onto his hand and instead of sound, Nijimura puked out everything inside of him. His mind was pure mush, he couldn’t make out anything. This had to be a nightmare. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.

Nijimura could feel himself start to giggle a little bit. No way was this happening.

He looked back up with the hope that Akashi would say it was all a prank and Kise would come out behind a dumpster and laugh at him.

But when he looked up, he Just saw Akashi leaning his head against Kise’s own, both turned towards him, the lifeless eyes staring right at him.

“What are you after Nijimura? What are you hoping to find?” Akashi askes while licking the blood off of Kise’s cheek, his eyes gleaming with madness.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, I'm sorry Kise!
> 
> Update about updating: Ok, I'm an idiot who is taking 20 credit hours this semester and next, soooo~ what that means for you guys it that this will move to a monthly update. Sorry!  
> Also, I realize that I cannot sporadically update, I need a schedule to stick to.  
> So here is the schedule: there will be an update on the 23rd of September (this month) and then it will update on the 10th of every month for the foreseeable future. (of course there could be additional unscheduled updates)  
> I just want you guys to know when to check back, and so you know I haven't dropped the fic even after sometime of not posting!
> 
> Love you all!  
> I work for comments and Kudos


	4. The Mind Blocks Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura is slow on the uptake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shorter chapter, I've been having issues with what I want to do with this story, so this is more of a little bit of filler.

This must be a bad dream, right?

Nijimura slowing came to the sound of tearing and cracking.

soon a smell overwhelmed his and he went back into the darkness the next time he woke up he was alone in an alley way. It was completely empty besides the trash. He woke up in a pile of his own bile.

He laid there for a moment, his head pounding. He didn’t drink that much yesterday though, did he?

Nijimura slowed raised himself into a sitting position, his vision swimming for a short period. He brought his hand up to his forehead to help stabilize himself when he felt a large knot that had formed there.

_Oh, I must have knocked myself out by hitting my head then._

He slowly made to stand looking around the alleyway.

_What was I doing here yesterday? I came out to see Kise, and then….and then….?_

No matter how much he tried to remember the only thing he could think of was this horrible dream. One where his roommate turned out to be some super strength murder. A truly wild idea, but not nearly has bad as another nightmare he had. This one was a lot blurrier, but he seemed to recall Akashi eating Kise’s hands like chicken feet, cracking the bones after every successful pull of the flesh from the bone.

Nijimura gave a little shiver at that nightmare.

He finally picked himself off of the ground and slowly made his way back to the apartment, where he opened the door, threw off his clothes, took the slightest of showers, and then crashed onto his bed. His pounding headache quickly putting him back to bed.

The next time that he woke up it seemed to be midday. He left his room to find Akashi sitting in their living room writing a paper. He didn’t look over at Nijimura or greet him, completely concentrated on his work.

There seemed to be a small voice in the back of his head telling him to run away. It must have been an influence of those damned nightmares.

So Nijimura ignored the little voice in his head telling him to run away, and instead went to find something resembling lunch. After eventually just decided that cereal was easiest at this point, he went back to the living room to eat it.

Akashi finally looked up at him.

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine, I guess. Woke up in an alley way and I’m not sure what happened last night, but I had these crazy dreams. Ah that reminds me, I went to see Kise last night, but I don’t think we met up, I should probably text him and apologize.” And Nijimura start to fish around pockets for his phone while balancing the bowl.

Akashi seemed to give a slight frown before sighing, “Dreams? That the only thing you remember of yesterday? You have quite the knot on your head, were you doing?”

Nijimura had successfully located his phone while also avoiding spilling the milk, the accomplishment putting him in a better mood “I know right, I have no idea.”

Akashi gave a little laugh at that, “Ah, Nijimura, you really need to be more aware, who knows what could have happened to you.”

Nijimura shook his head a little, last night had been stupid. After finishing his cereal, he went to the library to do some schoolwork. It was around three o’clock when Nijimura started to get a little worried about Kise. Usually he texted back in seconds, the blonde was always on his phone.

Maybe he hadn’t heard to text or had read it and not responded. He checked the text, but there was no read receipt, maybe the minute he texted was just when he was busy or maybe he had been asleep. Well, he should be up by three, so Nijimura tried to call him. But the line never connected, and he was sent straight to voicemail.

Kise never let his phone battery die. Maybe he was doing something very important. Nijimura went back to studying, he would just try again later.

He made it back to apartment rather late, losing track of time as he had started on a rabbit hole on google. When he made it back, his head had started to ache some, and the knot had turned an nasty bruised color along with the bump. He quickly went to bed afterwards.

The next morning he tried to text Kise again, but the message wouldn’t send, so he tried to call but all he got was an out of service message. That was strange and Nijimura immediately began to worry. He contuined to worry about it the rest of the day and couldn’t focus on anything that he was doing.

That evening he was still lost in thought, and after eating dinner with Akashi, who was rather concerned about him and had gone to him some medicine for his headache, he just sat staring at his phone.

He had no idea where Kise might be, without a phone, what had happened?

Hearing a knock at the door, Nijimura got up to check it. The knocking seemed to be at a playful rhythm and Nijimura wondered who it could be. When he opened the door a head of pink appeared. It was Momoi.

“I’ve come to deliver Akashi’s dinner!” She cheerfully called out.

Nijimura blinked in surprise a little. She had been coming by ever since the first night he had met her and brought dinner for Akashi, but Akashi had also still sometimes ate with Nijimura. However, he never ate what Momoi brought in front of Nijimura. He wasn’t sure what the deal with the two of them were.

“Ah, I see. What did you make for him today?” He moved aside to let the other come into the apartment.

“Oh, nothing too special. Just got him a few bit of his favorite dish to snack on since he already ate his dinner with you.” Momoi gracefully walked into the room.

“You knew he already ate, but brought him food anyways?”

“Of course! He needs to eat lots of food to stay healthy, he’s always been so thin! Not to mention I have too many ingredients lying around and I’m afraid they would spoil.”

“Maybe you could cook for me sometime?” He jokingly asked.

“Haha, I don’t think you would like what I cook. Akashi is really the only one who can stomach it!”

“Is that so?” Nijimura was a little confused by this. Not to brag, but Nijimura had been cooking for his family since he was small, so he had gotten pretty good at it. Akashi always enjoyed his food and did really eat anything else unless you could spend a whole paycheck on it. He seemed to have refined tastes, and Nijimura could not see him eating anything that other people would stay away from.

She turned her head, acting shy for the first time in front of Nijimura. “Yeah, I’m not a very good cook. Akashi must think so too, but is just to kind to say it’s not good.”

“Huh, are you blushing Momoi? Do you like Akashi or something?” Nijimura teased even though he couldn’t see the other’s face, he just guessed because isn’t that what girls always did in these kinds of situations?

“No! of course not, jeez Nijimura.” She turned around and was indeed not blushing, but her eyes sparked with mirth, “Akashi and I are just friends.”

“Friends? You sure? He doesn’t really put up with much, and if your cooking is as bad as you claim it is, then maybe he has the crush on you.”

Momoi almost burst out laughing, “Oh, Nijimura! Shouldn’t you know better?”

“What do you mean?”

“Akashi told me you saw him the other day while he was out doing his usual stunts.”

“Did I? I don’t think I remember. Usual stunts? What, is he playing around with girls and that’s why he’s not with you?” Nijimura’s word stung himself a bit, that comment wasn’t meant to be aimed at Momoi like that.

“Friends from childhood, please don’t read anymore into it, it’ll start to annoy me. But, no, it wasn’t a girl this time. He was out with that blonde friend of yours… what was his name? Kise right?”

Nijimura felt his heart give a jerk. Kise? Akashi was out with Kise the same night Nijimura was going to see the blonde? And apparently Nijimura had seen them? Was were the two of them doing together? Nijimura almost felt himself grow any at the idea of his roommate and his good friend leading Nijimura around.

“Nijimura, it looks like your thinking too much. Is the idea of Akashi with a guy rather than a girl really that upetting?”

Nijimura’s eyes shot up, he hadn’t even really thought about that part yet. And yes, it was a little upsetting of think of Akashi with anyone. Another part that he ignored seemed to spark in some sort of hope at this news.

He really needed to stop thinking.

“Oh well, whatever. Akashi isn’t here right now, so I’ll put his snacks in the kitchen for him.”

“Oh? Um, I can do it it’s fine.”

But Nijimura had already grabbed the bag, “The fridge, right?”

Nijimura took the bag off the table and began walking towards the kitchen, it smelled a little off, so he opened the bag a little bit, extremely curios about what could be inside. The metallic smell of blood quickly made its way to his nose and he dropped it immediately.

And the contents of the bag spilled onto the floor to the sound of Momoi scrambling over.

Nijimura turned around to that which he could not believe. What fell out of the bag was a human foot along side a set of pierced ears. And not any pierced ears, a set of ears which had earrings that were the exact same as Kise’s.

_No way._

He took a step back but was unable to move his eyes off of the bag. Momoi pushed him out of the way to put what fell out back into the bad, the whole time grumbling at how they were getting dirty. When she opened the bad Nijimura could see into the opened and met a pair of unseeing golden eyes. Kise’s eye color

_What the hell is going on?! That dream……_

Nijimura suddenly felt the need to run. Something was happening here, and he wasn’t meant to know, he needed to leave before anything else.

Momoi then turned around to address the raven-haired man with a smile on her face. But it, along with the words in her mouth, quickly dropped at his expression. Momoi looked back down into the bag knowing full well that Nijimura had seen it.

“I-I’m just gonna….gonna head out now….yeah…” Nijimura shuffled closer to the door as the pink haired girl stood up.

“Oh? Nijimura why would you leave? I just got here after all!” She walked closer to him, he right hand slipping into a pocket in her jacket.

Nijimura in a panic turned around to make a run for it, but before he could take more than a step hi ran into another body.

He looked down to a sea a red, and slowly moved back.

“Akashi?” He said at almost a whisper, the other just smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work for comments and Kudos!


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura freaks out. Akashi watches. (The second half of last chapter, I finally figured out what I wanted to do lmao)

“Nijimura are feeling ok?” Akashi asked him. Instead of responding though Nijimura just stared into those eyes. They had this hidden malice to them that made him shudder.

There was something wrong. Nijimura felt as if he was in a dream as he started down at his roommate who’s gentle smile spread across his face.

_A dream?_

That smile seemed to trigger his mind to replay his dreams, no memories. They were definitely not dreams, Nijimura just didn’t bring himself to the truth until now. Akashi had…he had…..

Nijimura did met Kise that night, and Akashi was there. Except Kise was already dead by the time Nijimura had arrived, then Akashi, he, he made it painfully obvious that there was no hope of his friend ever taking a breathe again.

Now Momoi had brought bits of pieces of Kise over in her plastic bags, those plastic bags that she brought ever single day over to their house. Everyday bits of his friend or whoever were being brought into his apartment without him even noticing.

And then, then…Momoi brought them over for Akashi. Akashi would take these bags and the two of them called it his “dinner”. Did that mean-? Was Akashi eating what Momoi brought? Was he eating these bags full of pieces of human corpses?

_No, this can’t be true. No way. What’s going on?_

He didn’t realize that he was talking out loud.

“You still confused? Hm, I could let this go on some more, see what you come up with, but…”

“Are you a cannibal serial killer or something?” Nijimura blurted out.

“Still not getting it I see. No.”

Momoi gave a slight giggle, “No that would be me! Except I don’t usually do the cannibalism part…”

“So you kill them and Akashi eats them??” Nijimura asked exasperated.

“Bingo!” She cheerfully replied.

“My roommate of three years is a cannibal. H-how did I never notice?”

“Not a cannibal.”

“What? Do you think you can lie to me about this right now?”

“No, I’m not trying to. It’s not cannibalism, because I’m not a human. Get it?”

Nijimura just stared forward lost enough that his brain stopped working.

“I’m a demon my dear friend.” His eyes glowed one turning completely golden.

Nijimura’s brain was still rebooting and still could not process this information. While he was standing there Akashi and Momoi seemed to be talking to each other amiability, Nijimura’s ears were ringing and he couldn’t hear them, but seeing them interact like that he could almost convince himself that they were normal and he was just imaging things.

“Thank you very much for the meal Satsuki. You can go now.”

“Are you sure Akashi?” She hesitantly looked over at Nijimura.

His brain was finally able to think again, and it seemed to think so fast that Nijimura wasn’t even sure what was going through his mind. But he knew that whatever they were saying was not a lie, the aura coming off of Akashi was so menacing and made Nijimura feel as though he was in another world that he didn’t even contest the fact he was a demon or question the reality of the supernatural.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m curious on what this human will do now.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll be back tomorrow again. Let me know if you need a roommate then!” She smiled before skipping to the door, giving a small wave before leaving the apartment.

Once the door was closed silence fell like a blanket.

 _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead_ Nijimura just stood there staring at the ground. His roommate was a demon. He wasn’t sure what this meant, but all he knew was that he was in trouble.

Then his head snapped up as he saw Akashi fiddling with the bag that Momoi brought.

_No._

He pulled out one of the golden eyes from the bag and started to inspect it before looking at Nijimura, his eyes seemed brighter than normal. He then brought his tongue to lick across the smooth surface making it shine in the light.

_NO._

He then slowly pushed it up against his lips, before slowly opening them, all the while Nijimura’s own eyes grew in disbelief. Then with a swift pop sound he sucked in eyeball into his mouth. The sound gave Nijimura a slight jump, but the he started to shake a little at the squishing wet sounds of Akashi biting into organ agonizingly slowly again, and again and again until the sound of mush seemed to be all Nijimura could focus on.

_NONONOONONONONONONONONOOOO!!_

Akashi just smirked at him as he swallowed down the eye, his hand on his neck bring attention to the bulge as it moved down his throat. He then put his hand back into the bag to pull out the next part of his snack.

Nijimura felt like was going to puke and quickly made to look at the floor as the sound of bones cracking with more force than they normally would made their way through the room.

He had to think. What would Akashi want from him, what could he do to keep himself alive. What did Akashi want? He had no idea, he knew so little about Akashi as it was! But, with this new information maybe he could come up with something.

“I wonder Nijimura, if you know how much danger you are in right now that you know the truth? I wonder if you know how long I’ve wanted to taste those beautiful dark eyes of yours.” Akashi teased as continued to snack waiting for Nijimura’s response.

_Think think think!!_

If he was a demon then what would a demon want? Nijimura could only draw on his knowledge of media, having never gone to church or anything. What is it that demon did? They made deals, right? They ate souls in exchange for granting wishes or something like that. Nijimura had no idea if he was right, but at this point that all he had to go off of.

Ok, so a deal. Nijimura could come up with that. In exchange for his soul though? He wasn’t sure if it really existed, but if demon existed surly so did souls, and they seemed important. Maybe he could get away with a less risky deal since he didn’t have a wish to be granted besides staying alive. After what seemed like forever the sound of Akashi ended and Nijimura had come up with some sort of plan.

“Akashi.” Nijimura called out clenching his fists. He could do this, he had to do this. He took a deep breath and swallowed as Akashi moved his eyes over to him, giving a small tilt of his head to show that he was listening. “I’m willing to make a deal with you.”

“A deal?”

“Y-yes.”

“And what makes you think I want to make a deal?” He gave a smirk while leaning his head back, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, you’re a, a demon aren’t you? Don’t demons make deals?”

Akashi actually gave a small laugh at that, “I think you watch too many movies Nijimura. Do you really think I need to make deals to continue being in this world? How have I been here till now then?”

Nijimura suddenly felt a little numb. What was he going to do now?

“T-t-then…..?”

Akashi stood up and started to walk towards him, while looking up and down at him as if he was trying to gauge everything that Nijimura was experiencing in that moment.

“Ah, human and their need to survive.” He moved behind Nijimura, his hand running along the other’s shoulder.

“You think that just because you beg, just because your willing to live with the truth, I’ll let you?” Nijimura was as stiff as a board.

Then he leaned from behind directly behind Nijimura’s ear and genteelly whispered, “Are you scared?”

And the cold breathe made Nijimura shiver, his knee beginning to buckle with the growing thought that he was not going to survive the night.

Akashi let out another laugh and walked around him and Nijimura fell down to his knees.

“I do like your courage though. We have been living together for three years and honestly, I have gotten used to it, I’m not sure if I want to change it up. Fine then, I’ll give you a deal.”

Nijimura looked up to him, eyes wide with hope, but he still held his breathe.

“What would you do for me? What would you do to keep yourself alive?”

“Anything.” He blurted out before he could even think about it.

“Are you willing to harm others? Are willing to become a demon yourself?” Akashi brought his face right next to Nijimura’s, only inchs apart.

“What? Uh…” Nijimura didn’t know how to respond, his mind seemed to be moving like molasses.

“That’s fine. What did you have in mind?”

It took a minute for Nijimura’s brain to start working again, “Well, I was thinking that I could just ignore it and well, if anything happens, I could be an alibi or something….” Saying it out loud he realized how stupid that sounded. 

“Hm? But the same thing could be achived by killing you, and Satsuki and I have never be caught before, so I’m not to worried about that. You’d have to do better than that.”

Nijimura’s mind was blank under the pressure, “I…uh, I don’t…know…”

“Fair enough.” He stood up, thought a bit and then kicked Nijimura down onto the floor, then sat onto of his chest.

“Well, I guess I’ll decide then.” And he started to push Nijimura’s shirt up while Nijimura was still frozen in fear and confusion.

“Here will be the deal: for keeping you alive, will give me access to your heart and dirt hidden in it. You will let me feast on your ugly emotions and let all of your horrid sins feed my demonic powers. Do you agree to these terms?”

Nijimura was still confused, but one thing was clear, Akashi was giving him a chance to survive, even if he wasn’t sure about the deals of deal, he did know that his life at least would continue.

As Akashi bit into the center of his while starting at Nijimrua, the other nodded as fast as he could.

“Good, and now to seal the deal.” Akashi pushed Nijimura’s shirt into his face and then Nijimura felt Akashi hand and warm liquid right above his heart. Then, a burning sensation emitted from the area, it felt like fire erupted between their skin and then a few second later Nijimura smelt the sent of burning flesh.

His body responded to the pain and he quickly sat up, which threw the red head off of him and onto the floor. Nijimura looked down to see what it was that Akashi had done, but he couldn’t see it clearly, so he rushed off into the bathroom, his chest feeling sore and tender.

He made it to the mirror and

“Congratulations Nijimura, you made a deal with a devil. we are now connected, I will not hurt you as long as that mark remains, but your heart is now chained to me through the power of my blood burned by my hellfire into your very flesh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Especially AngrAka who always leaves a comment!


End file.
